fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Keira Starlight
belongs to [[User:WendyMarvellz|'''WendyMarvellz]]. Don't edit please! Well, it depends, do you want to die? If so, you can be my guest. ' Keira Starlight ' (Kira キーラ) is a 1st Generation Dragon Slayer. She has an exceed named Milky Way who is white with light brown spots. She is a S-class mage and she belongs in Natsu's team. She likes to fight enemies with her friends. She also loves hanging out with everyone. She may be shy at first, but when you get to know her, she is very nice and friendly! She belongs in the Guild of Fairy Tail Appearance Keira is a 16-year-old girl with purple hair that reaches her back. She wears different clothes everyday. She has normal breast and she wears a friendship bracelete that Lucy Heartfilia gave her. But mostly, she wears a dress that reaches until her legs and she has long white socks with black shoes. Keira may be a Water Dragon Slayer, but she is not made of water. Her guild mark is placed at her left hand;color white with purple outline. Personality Keira is a delicate lady. She is very shy at first, and doesn't talk much, but when you get to know her, she is a sweet lady. When it comes to friends and comrades, she takes it seriously. Even in promises, when she keeps promises, she makes sure that she won't break it. Keira is also careful for others, when others get hurt, she takes care of them. But even though Keira acts like this, she hides a storm inside. When you make her mad, she won't stop until that person faints. That Keira is very different from the kind and sweet Keira. This is the reason why her comrades make sure that she is calm. Except when there's a battle, they let Keira do her thing so she can help in fighting. Biography When Keira was 3 years old, her parents died. For being too depressed, she left her home and her relatives. She cried and cried. She decided to live at her mother and father's grave. Since she was small, she can't make good decisions. She cried all day and night, then one day, a dragon took her. At first, she was really really scared. Then one day, she realized that the dragon was kind. The name of the dragon is Ignitatia. She is a Water dragon. Ignitatia took care of her until one day, when she was 9 years old, Ignitatia disappeared. They can't find her anywhere. but they didn't gave up. While they were looking for Ignitatia, she bumped on Lucy Hearfilia. Lucy took care of them and treated them as sisters. Keira acted like a tomboy. She has no manners, kina like Natsu. She always like fighting and stuff. Now, Lucy and Keira are bestfriends. They never leave each other. They didn't betray each other. But when Lucy and the others disappeared for many years from the S-class test, she got depressed. She left the guild and never came back. Nobody knows where she went and never saw her again. While Keira and Milky Way are walking, they saw a girl with green hair and a headband with jewels. That person took care of them. But after how many weeks, Keira had an accident and had an Amnesia. After how many days of having an Amnesia, the person who took care of them dyed her hair purple, even Keira doesn't know why. Lucy found out that Keira was gone, she got upset. After 5 years, she finally came back, and everyone in the guild was happy again. But when Keira, went back, she acted like a princess and she is not tomboyish anymore. Her manners improved, she dances gracefully and sits straight. She is even delicate, but she can still fight strongly like the others. There's one thing they didn't know though, they always ask her where she went, but she never answers it. It's the secret that only she and Milky Way knows. Even Lucy Heartfilia, her bestfriend, doesn't even know it. Year X784 and Year X791 At the year X784, before Natsu and the others disappeared in the Tenrou Arc, Keira was very shy, since she is new at the guild. Everytime Natsu and Gray copy what she does, she always gets embarrassed. But this year, X791, she is not embarrassed anymore. She gets along easily unlike then. She is still the same, and her action improved. Power and Abilities *Cloud Dragon Slayer *Light *Sound =Trivia= *When Keira left the guild, she had an accident and had an amnesia. Milky Way helped her remember some stuff, like her guild members and Lucy. But she still remember that she is a Water Dragon Slayer. *Keira has former powers; Lightning Magic and music. But she forgot how to use it because of her amnesia. The person who took care of them taught her the new powers. *Keira's former hair color is light blue. She recolored it purple for an important reason. *Since Keira recolored her hair, her Guild Members didn't believe that she was Keira but now they believe her because of her guild mark color and guild mark location. *Keira has long hair back in 7 years. Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Characters